1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and a harness.
2. Description of Related Art
As this type of technique, as shown in FIG. 22 of this application, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-268915 discloses a connector that includes a connector housing 100, a retainer 101, and a terminal fitting 102. A cavity 103 into which the terminal fitting 102 is inserted is formed in the connector housing 100. A cantilevered lance 104 is formed in the retainer 101. An engagement projection 104a that protrudes in the side of the cavity 103 is formed at the tip of the lance 104. When the terminal fitting 102 is inserted into the cavity 103 of the connector housing 100, the retainer 101 is retained in a half-locked position shown in FIG. 22 in advance in the connector housing 100. When the terminal fitting 102 is continuously inserted into the cavity 103, the tip of the terminal fitting 102 hits the engagement projection 104a of the lance 104, and the lance 104 temporarily deflected and deformed. When the terminal fitting 102 is continuously inserted into the cavity 103, the engagement projection 104a of the lance 104 engages with an engaging hole 102a of the terminal fitting 102 with elastic restoration of the lance 104, and the terminal fitting 102 is retained in the lance 104. After that, when the retainer 101 is pressed upward, the rear edge part of a box-shaped member 102b of the terminal fitting 102 engages with a locking step 105 on the upper surface of the cavity 103, whereby the terminal fitting 102 is locked in double, which exhibits great retaining force.